


Crush

by sandersonsister



Series: Soulmate AU's - Haikyuu! [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: Akaashi and Tsukishima had never wanted to know their soulmates. Now they do. And they don't know what to do about it. So they ignore it. But now Kenma has figured out who his own soulmate is and Akaashi finds himself facing Tsukishima once again. Sequel to Bruise.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, I was re-reading some old fics and decided that Bruise needed a sequel. Kind of. You'll see what I mean. I hope you enjoy!

It was not as if everything was suddenly perfect between the two of them. Neither Akaashi nor Tsukishima had ever expected to find their soulmate. If it wasn’t for a certain set of morons they still wouldn’t have.

 

But they did. And now they had to figure out what to do about it.

 

He had traded numbers with the younger boy at the close of the camp, though Kuroo and Bokuto had also been granted Tsukishima’s number, so he supposed it was not a step forward in their…relationship. If that was what you could refer to their acquaintance as. Akaashi had not attempted to start a conversation with the blond beyond the occasional _It must have been a difficult practice today_ or the _I must apologize. Bokuto-san’s spike was off._ He usually received a short reply message but neither bothered to reply after.

 

It was infuriating Bokuto and Kuroo. At least Kenma usually came to the gatherings with both boys as well. He needed to calmness the other boy exuded. 

 

Kenma-san had quickly become one of Akaashi’s closest friends. During his first year, Bokuto had latched onto Akaashi. It had been a new experience for the boy as most people tended to be put off by his attitude. Yet Bokuto had seemed to gravitate toward him. It was at their first training camp that Akaashi had finally met the “best soulmate ever!” as Bokuto referred to Kuroo. At first, he had not been sure what to think about the older boy. Kuroo’s scheming aura and calculating eyes had put Akaashi on edge. However, only minutes into their first meeting Kuroo had pulled both Akaashi and Bokuto into the gym to find his wayward best friend. Akaashi had instantly felt a connection to the small boy that was hidden behind the bleachers.

 

Over time, Kenma had become the one person he could talk to without judgment. One of their most frequent topics had been soulmates. Kenma had been the one person he had completely trusted with his reasoning of not contacting his soulmate and the other boy had never fought against his choice. Kenma himself had been talking to his soulmate since he was young and even admitted that he was sometimes afraid of what would happen when the two met. It seemed that his soulmate was much more extraverted than the other boy and he was afraid of the reaction he would receive.

 

Kenma was the only reason Kuroo had not found a way to trick them into making a surprise visit to Miyagi. He had informed his best friend that he had crossed a line with what he had done at the training camp and he was no longer going to interfere with Akaashi and Tsukishima. So, although Kuroo and Bokuto both disapproved of the speed of their relationship, neither of them had pushed him to contact Tsukishima. And, as far as he knew anyway, they had not bothered Tsukishima either.

 

It was only for this reason, the reason that Akaashi owed Kenma, that they found themselves on a train toward Miyagi.

 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this!” Kuroo said, his eyes bright as he stared at his best friend in awe. “I never thought you would – Kenma! I’m so proud of you!”

 

Kenma scowled at his best friend and turned his head away in an obvious snub. Kuroo did not seem to care as he kept talking about how proud he was that Kenma was finally growing up and how he was sure that Kenma’s soulmate was going to be so excited. The scowl on Kenma’s face grew larger with each word.

 

Usually, Akaashi would have stepped in to save his friend. But he had his own issues at the moment.

 

Kenma’s soulmate had been extremely upset. Apparently, the other boy had let slip that his team had lost their final match and his time playing high school volleyball was over. Akaashi had been surprised that Kenma’s soulmate played. It explained why the other boy had continued on with the sport he really didn’t care about. He had always wondered why Kenma had stayed as long as he had, even if Kuroo was there.

 

It was only a few minutes after Kenma tried to calm down his soulmate that the boy had received a message from Hinata. Apparently, Karasuno was moving on to the finals. They had beat Kageyama’s senpai. The few messages he had received about the game and the comments his soulmate had written had been enough that Kenma realized who his soulmate actually was.

 

In the messages to his soulmate, Kenma had found out that the boy had decided to attend the final matches despite the fact that his team would not be playing. Kenma, in a surprising display of courage, had decided he wanted to attend to support the person he had been talking to since he could read.

 

Even if he was obviously terrified of doing so.

 

Akaashi would be terrified as well. With the things they had been told about Oikawa Tooru, he was more than impressed that Kenma was taking this step.

 

The problem was where they were going. There was absolutely no way Akaashi could not attend with his friends. No possible way that he could not be there to support Kenma, especially if something went wrong. The issue was –

 

“Hey, Akaashi! Did you tell Tsukki you were coming?!”

 

That. That was the issue.

 

“No, Bokuto-san.”

 

Bokuto’s eyes widened and Kuroo stopped his ramblings to gape at Akaashi instead. Kenma turned his head slightly with a frown on his face. “Sorry, Akaashi. I know you are not comfortable-“

 

“Of course I would be here, Kenma-san,” Akaashi said firmly, knowing where the other boy was going with this. “I can attend the game without alerting Tsukishima to my presence. I am sure he will not even notice.”

 

“Well, that’s rude,” Kuroo muttered with a scowl. Bokuto grimaced and nodded his head. Neither of the boys commented further as both Kenma and Akaashi glared at them.

 

The four of them made it to the gym halfway through the first match. “Fifteen to eight,” Akaashi muttered as he walked in.

 

“What’s the plan, Kenma? How’re we going to find this guy?” Kuroo asked with a frown, glancing around the crowded room.

 

Kenma didn’t bother to verbally respond to his friend. Akaashi blinked in surprise as he pulled a pen out of his pocket and scrawled a message on his arm in big letters. “Let’s sit,” Kenma muttered. “He’ll see it soon.”

 

Akaashi followed Bokuto and Kuroo to open seats. Kenma sank down beside him, his eyes not leaving his arm. Akaashi winced when he saw how hard the other boy seemed to be biting his lip.

 

“Not looking good,” Bokuto said loudly, breaking Akaashi out of his thoughts and making him instantly turn toward the game. His eyes instantly moved toward the blond standing in front of the net.

 

“Tsukki looks focused,” Kuroo muttered with a sly grin, his eyes sliding over toward Akaashi. Akaashi scowled in return but the other boy had already moved forward in his chair. His eyes were once more focused on the game. It did not surprise Akaashi. He had spent many hours working with Tsukishima at the camp. Akaashi was sure that this was somewhat personal to the older boy.

 

Akaashi’s own eyes drifted back to the game as Shiratorizawa’s setter tossed and even Bokuto moved forward in his seat when he saw Ushijima run forward. A smile quirked at Akaashi’s lips as he saw Tsukishima move forward and jump in perfect time. “Yes!” Kuroo muttered, smirking as the ball flew forward.

 

But they all watched as the ball slammed into Tsukishima’s hand and pushed through the block. Akaashi winced as the pain slammed into his own hand. He then flinched as pain shot up his legs. The ball had pushed Tsukishima off balance and he had landed hard on his feet. “Ahh! How could he not get that? He was blocking mine!” Bokuto whined.

 

“Ushijima beat you in the top five ranking,” Kuroo said. He then ignored the wailing his comment incited as his boyfriend collapsed against his shoulder. “I think Tsukki hurt his hand.”

 

“He did,” Akaashi responded, holding his own hand against his chest. He looked at the court to see Yamaguchi wrapping Tsukishima’s fingers. “I think it’s jammed,” he slowly moved his own fingers and winced as he felt the pull, “jammed, not broken.”

 

“It happens,” Kuroo sympathized.

 

“They can still win this!” Bokuto said loudly, “They just need to…”

 

He broke off as the players returned to the court and Ushijima moved into the serve position. “What was it you were saying, Bo?” Kuroo asked with a scowl.

 

Akaashi felt Kenma flinch back as the third year served the ball. He had to fight to do the same. He could admit that he was glad he was not on the receiving end of that. It was like a canon. He was surprised that Karasuno’s captain was able to receive it, even if it did fly out of bounds.

 

“Damn,” Kuroo whistled, earning frantic nodding from Bokuto who had yet to move his eyes from the court.

 

Ushijima moved to serve again and Akaashi sighed as Noya moved forward to intercept it. “It’s up!” Bokuto yelled, jumping to his feet.

 

Akaashi smiled as Bokuto and Kuroo cheered loudly as Karasuno got the first point since the four had arrived. Akaashi glanced to the side, wanting to see what Kenma was thinking, but the boy did not seem to be paying the slightest bit of attention to the game. He was staring at his arm as if he was willing words to appear. Akaashi winced in sympathy. This was a big move for the boy. If he was not able to actually meet Oikawa-san, he might not get the courage again. If he was even correct that his soulmate was Oikawa-san.

 

“I thought Kageyama was going to spike it for a moment,” Kuroo laughed, cutting of Akaashi’s thought.

 

“So did the blocker,” Bokuto howled in return.

 

The point was quickly taken back on the next serve.

 

Akaashi was not even slightly surprised when Shiratorizawa took the game point. But Karasuno had a way of fighting back and Akaashi was looking forward to seeing what was going to happen next.

 

A soft gasp was heard beside him and Akaashi turned to his friend quickly. Kenma was gnawing at his lip once again, staring down at the words that had appeared under his own.  
“You do not have to do this, Kenma-san,” Akaashi said quietly as Kuroo and Bokuto talked loudly about the game.

 

Kenma nodded to show that he had heard the words but he slowly moved his pen toward his arm. “I know, Akaashi,” he responded. “But I – I think I need to.”

 

Akaashi did not say anything as Kenma wrote out the telling message. _I am here as well. If you want to find me I am sitting with my friends._

Akaashi turned his attention back to the game. If Kenma needed him, he was here. Though it was more likely Kenma would go to Kuroo first. “Yes!” Bokuto yelled out as the Karasuno members all moved forward in a synchronized attack, receiving a point.

 

“Good start!” Kuroo cheered.

 

Tsukishima missed the next block and Akaashi felt his lips twitch as Kuroo groaned. “He’s getting very irritated.”

 

Kuroo nodded in agreement. “Good. Tsukki hates to lose. The more irritated he is, the more focused he gets.”

 

Well, he could not argue with that. After all, the two had that in common.

 

“There goes Hinata!” Bokuto exclaimed, causing Kuroo and Akaashi to fall silence as they watched Hinata jump and spike – only to be blocked by a boy almost twice his height.

 

Even Kenma sat forward in his chair, “What was that?” he questioned with wide, calculating eyes.

 

Kuroo abruptly sat forward, his eyes fixated on the tall number 5 as he blocked yet another ball. Akaashi shivered. It was bad enough to have one of the Nekoma members looking at you like that. To have both Kuroo and Kenma fixated on you was never a good thing.

 

Akaashi watched as number 5 blocked yet another ball. “Ah, looks as if Kageyama is getting irritated,” he said in amusement.

 

“Oh!” Bokuto cheered loudly, Kuroo only a moment behind as Karasuno scored.

 

The four watched as Kageyama spiked the ball. Akaashi blinked in surprise. He wasn’t aware the other boy had that much power in him. “Kageyama aimed that perfectly. Almost took his head off,” he muttered to Kenma. The other boy shivered in response.

 

Akaashi fell silent as the game proceeded.  “Ouch.” Kuroo muttered as Shiratorizawa broke through with Ushijima’s spike.  “Oh, there’s Tsukki!”

 

“Please do not call him that, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi replied stoically as Tsukishima ran onto the court. His eyes narrowed as he saw #5 say something to the blond. Whatever it was caused Tsukishima’s posture to stiffen and Daichi to lean forward to say something to calm the other boy down.

 

“Wonder what he said,” Kuroo cackled. “Hopefully it pissed Tsukki off enough that he will retaliate.”

 

Bokuto shuddered, “Tsukki is scary.”

 

Akaashi’s lips turned up at the words. He did not think that Tsukishima was particularly scary but he knew many people had other beliefs. However, he did agree with Kuroo. If #5 said something to irritate Tsukishima, the probability that he would retaliate was high. “Yes!” Kuroo yelled, jumping from his chair as Tsukishima shut out #5 spike. “I taught him that!”

 

Akaashi was surprised that he was also on his feet, his hands clapping together. It _had_ been a great play. There was nothing else to it.

 

“He needs to get the timing down to block even a portion of Ushijima’s spikes,” Kuroo said as the third year plowed right through the block. “Even when he does, he won’t be able to stop them. Not completely.”

 

Akaashi found himself swallowing nervously at the words. He knew that Tsukishima would be stopping Ushijima at some point, of that he had no doubt. But the thought of that ball slamming into Tsukishima’s arms… well, Akaashi was not sure he was prepared for that amount of pain.

 

“I think Tsukishima is irritating Shiratorizawa,” Kenma muttered a few minutes later. Akaashi glanced down at the boy beside him, noting that Kenma had pulled his sleeves down to cover his arms. It seemed he wanted to try and ignore the lack of reply. “His blocks are too close for comfort.”

 

“He tends to do that,” Akaashi responded, already knowing how the blonde’s mind worked. “He finds it fun.”

 

The game continued on and Akaashi watched beside Kenma in silence, wincing occasionally at the new bruises he could feel forming. Bokuto and Kuroo cheered loudly whenever Karasuno scored. Tsukishima was still not able to block Ushijima’s spike but his timing was getting more and more correct. It was obvious what Karasuno was planning to do. Force Ushijima to hit the ball in the place they wanted, straight to the libero. It was a good plan and it seemed like it would work on the team. Akaashi knew if it was his own team, or Nekoma, they would have found a solution to the problem.

 

Akaashi jumped to his feet once again when Tsukishima scored.

 

“Tsukki’s getting into it,” Bokuto hollered over the cheers.

 

“Took him long enough!” Kuroo responded just as loudly.

 

Bokuto and Kuroo continued to shout back and forth but Akaashi found himself absorbed in the game. He had not known the blonde long but he did not think the boy had ever been this involved. He was not sure he would go so far to say that Tsuksihima was having fun but he did think that Tsukishima had finally given himself fully to the game. At least for the moment.

 

“Damn! He almost got it!” Kuroo shouted as Shiratorizawa ‘s setter did a dump shot.

 

Yes, he did. And he was obviously not happy about missing it. Akaashi tilted his head when he saw Tsukishima purposely move into Hinata’s path as he moved onto the court. The two spoke for only a moment before taking their positions.

 

Looks like the blonde had a plan.

 

“They really should have known that was coming,” Akaashi stated as Kageyama scored with a dump shot a few moments later.

 

“No way Kageyama would have let that go,” Kenma agreed softly.

 

“This is killing me,” Kuroo muttered, sliding down into his chair as the two schools fought for match point.

 

Akaashi couldn’t disagree. Every single time he thought Karasuno had it, Shiratorizawa would come back and tie them once again. He hoped that Karasuno was able to win. And not just for the friends he had on the team.

 

His eyes slid toward Kenma once again. He could tell the other boy was upset. Akaashi had been worried that something of this nature would happen even since he had been informed of what Kenma planned. Yes, the information Kenma had received from Hinata seemed to match what his soulmate had told him. But Akaashi knew that was not definitive proof that his soulmate was in fact Oikawa Tooru. And if it was Oikawa-san, even Akaashi had heard stories about the older setter. He was not sure how the boy would take the surprise.

 

“Look at Shiratorizawa’s setter,” Kenma muttered, his eyes narrowed. Akaashi did as instructed and felt his eyebrows rise. Ah. This should be interesting.

 

 Shiratorizawa’s setter was feeling the pressure, that was obvious, and he set the ball too low. Low enough that Ushijima wouldn’t be able to spike properly, low enough that Tsukishima would have instantly noticed what was going to happen. Akaashi was on his feet instantly with Kenma behind him only a moment later. They both leaned forward with their eyes fixated on the ball.

 

Ushijima hit it. And Tsukishima blocked it.

 

The stands were silent as the ball slammed down on Shiratorizawa’s side. Then the cheering started. For the first time since they arrived, Akaashi felt a true smile cross his face.

 

“Did he – he…” Kuroo trailed off, staring at the blonde with wide eyes. “He was waiting for that, wasn’t he?”

 

Akaashi and Kenma both nodded. Akaashi watched in amusement as Bokuto and Kuroo took hesitant steps back. “Scary,” Bokuto muttered, receiving frantic nods in return from Kuroo. Akaashi let out a sigh at their antics as Kenma rolled his eyes.

 

“Kuro, you do the same thing when you’re planning. They don’t call you the scheming captain for nothing.”

 

“Tsukishima is ruthless,” Kuroo protested.

 

“That’s the second match,” Akaashi cut in to what was sure to start a long speech from the bedhead. “They’re tied.”

 

“Shiratorizawa doesn’t look happy,” Kuroo responded gleefully.

 

“They didn’t expect to lose,” Akaashi replied, his eyes lingering on Tsukishima. His fingers ached. His arms were sore. He was exhausted.

 

You couldn’t tell any of that by looking at the blonde.

 

He turned his attention away and turned his attention to Kenma. “Are you going to check your arm?” He asked softly.

 

Kenma hesitated for a moment and slowly began to push up his sleeve. Akaashi made sure to keep his eyes away from the writing and on his friends face. Kenma had turned a bright red and he was scribbling away. “Good news?”

 

Akaashi chuckled softly as he got a scowl from his friend. Kenma quickly stood from his seat and turned around. His golden eyes began to scan the ground around him until he suddenly froze. Akaashi turned in his own seat and followed the boys gaze.

 

 Standing there, his mouth hanging open, was an extremely attractive young man. He had wavy, light brown hair and light brown eyes that were hidden behind a pair of glasses. Akaashi quickly nudged Kuroo. Kuroo turned his head quickly. “Oh,” he heard the bedhead mutter, “well, Daichi did say he was pretty.”

 

Oikawa Tooru hesitantly moved toward them. “Uh, hi. Are you-“

 

“Kozume Kenma,” Kenma said quickly, his voice softer than Akaashi had ever heard.

 

There was silence for a few minutes and Akaashi quickly motioned for Bokuto and Kuroo to move down a few seats. The boys did so quickly. “Oikawa-san. Feel free to take a seat.”

 

Oikawa jerked in surprise. Apparently he had been too focused on Kenma to see the rest of them. “Oh. Hello.”

 

“Hi!” Bokuto responded as he bounced up and down. Akaashi fought back a groan. “I’m Bokuto! This is my soulmate Kuroo! And that is Akaashi!”

 

The setting known as the “Grand King” nodded his head and moved forward to slide into the seat beside Kenma. “Bokuto Koutaro? One of the top five aces, correct?”

 

Bokuto’s chest puffed out, “That’s me! I’m the captain of Fukurōdani in Tokyo! Akaashi is my setter!”

 

Well, that seemed to get Oikawa’s attention. He saw the boy’s eyes narrow briefly as they turned to him, “Is he now?” the third year muttered. Akaashi felt his own eyes narrow in response.

 

“Kuroo Tetsuro,” Kuroo said bluntly, sitting forward and staring intently at Oikawa. “Captain of Nekoma. Kenma has been my best friend since we were four.”

 

“I was three,” Kenma muttered.

 

“Irrelevant,” Kuroo muttered back. “I’ve heard about you, Grand King.”

 

Oikawa tilted his head slightly, “You must know chibi-chan.”

 

“Shoyou is my friend,” Kenma said, answering the question of who exactly Chibi-chan was.

 

Oikawa blinked and his eyes softened as he turned a small smile onto Kenma, “The one you met this summer?”

 

Kenma nodded once and Oikawa’s smile grew. It faltered slightly as he looked back toward Kuroo. “Chibi-chan must have told you what he heard from Tobio-chan. Tobio-chan and I have our…differences.”

 

“Understatement,” Akaashi muttered, having heard just as many stories about Oikawa and Kageyama’s rivalry.

 

“They’re starting!” Bokuto exclaimed loudly as Karsuno and Shiratorizawa moved onto the court.

 

Shiratorizawa quickly claimed the first point. Kuroo sighed loudly and Bokuto groaned. Then they got the second and Bokuto slowly began to slide lower in his seat. “The setter wants to redeem himself,” Akaashi said, his voice low but still able to carry to the other boys. “He’s going to do what he can to make up for the last game.”

 

Oikawa nodded, “Shirabu-chan has always been hard on himself,” he commented as his eyes focused solely on the game in front of him. Kenma bit his lip as he watched the third year beside him.

 

Akaashi watched as Shiratorizawa scored yet another point. “Now Tsukishima isn’t the only one annoyed,” Akaashi sighed as he watched Noya’s face.

 

“Woah, what did Ushijima say to Hinata?” Kuroo said, amusement dripping from his tone. “The kid looks furious.”

 

“Noo! Hinata! Don’t let him get to you!” Bokuto wailed dramatically.

 

“Stupid Ushiwaka,” Oikawa muttered. Ushi what now?

 

“What is Tsukki planning?” Kuroo muttered. Akaashi spotted the blonde instantly and he frowned as he saw Tsukishima whispering to Karasuno’s third year ace.

 

“He had to figure something out,” Akaashi responded, his mind flying through the options. Even he wasn’t sure what the tall middle blocker had planned.

 

They all watched as Tsukishima and Karasuno’s ace jumped to block Ushijima – and Akaashi’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh,” he said, leaning forward slightly.

 

“It might work,” Kenma agreed slowly.

 

“It might,” Oikawa agreed grudgingly.

 

“Kuroo, I have no idea what they’re talking about!”

 

They ignored Bukuto and watched as the ball flew in the opening created by Tsukishima and the ace – right to the waiting libero. All cheered as the ball went up and was quickly spiked by the ace.

 

“Ooh, Tsukki planned that? Scary.” Bokuto muttered.

 

Oikawa’s head tilted to the side, “Glasses-kun didn’t play like this against us,” he said slowly, sounding a little offended by the fact. Akaashi felt his eye twitch. Glasses-kun?

 

Just a minute later, the tall #5 from Shiratorizawa scored against Tsukishima and Akaashi felt his eyebrows rise when he saw the incensed look on the blonde’s face. “Tsukishima is almost done with five,” Akaashi commented, amused.

 

“They call him the Guess Monster,” Oikawa informed them. “It’s impossible to tell his attacks.”

 

“Guess blocks? That’s risky,” Kuroo scowled. “And not something I taught Tsukki how to deal with.”

 

The game continued on and of the boys moved forward in their chairs. “I can’t believe the synchronized attack was blocked!” Bokuto finally wailed.

 

“Yes!” Kuroo yelled out as Tsukishima scored, tying the two teams.

 

“Tsukki is getting more and more frustrated,” Kuroo said with a frown. “He needs to calm down.”

 

“No,” Kenma disagreed.

 

Kuroo and Oikawa turned to him, waiting for him to explain. When Akaashi saw that the other setter had no plan to do so, he decided to elaborate. “The more frustrated he gets, the more he’s going to think of a way to get around them. Tsukishima isn’t usually competitive, but the fact that Shiratorizawa is blocking them at every turn – he’s going to do whatever he can to win.”

 

“What is Hinata doing?” Bokuto asked as Hinata began to run toward the net.

 

“He looks like he’s going to spike it…” Kuroo trailed off in confusion.

 

“He is getting more height,” Oikawa muttered. “It’s a good move.”

 

“He’s going to wear himself out doing that,” Kuroo commented as Hinata blocked the spike.

 

“GO HINATA!” Bokuto yelled.

 

“It’s a good plan,” Akaashi admitted as he looked down at the redhead, “but he won’t be able to do it all the time. Especially on fast attacks.”

 

Kuroo and Bokuto laughed loudly as Hinata slammed into the other blockers a moment later. “It’s a work in progress,” Kuroo smirked.

 

“Oikawa?”

 

Akaashi watched in amusement as Oikawa’s head whipped around to stare in horror at the boy standing beside him. A boy with spiky black hair was standing there, a smirk on his lips. “I thought you weren’t going to come.”

 

“Uh, well…” Oikawa trailed off before his eyes lit up, “My soulmate came to see me!”

 

That seemed to surprise the boy. “Your…” He blinked as he looked from Kenma, to Akaashi, then to Kuroo and Bokuto. “Oh. Hello, I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.”

 

“Iwa-chan is my best friend!” Oikawa said happily, standing and pulling the boy toward him. “Iwa-chan, this is my soulmate, Kozume Kenma!”

 

“Nice to meet you Kozume-san.”

 

“Kenma is fine,” Kenma responded, his hand coming up to twist a strand of his hair. Akaashi cut in quickly, introducing himself as well as Kuroo and Bokuto. This was too much for Kenma.

 

Loud cheering cut off the introductions and every eye snapped back toward the court. “What happened?” Bokuto asked loudly. “I didn’t see!”

 

“None of us did, Bokuto-san. Please calm down.”

 

“But Akaaaashi!”

 

Akaashi doesn’t respond and every boy watched the game, arguments forgotten for the moment. Iwaizumi had joined them in the open seat beside Oikawa and Akaashi realized how uncomfortable the other boy had been when the tension melted away from his shoulders. It must have been a lot to sit with a soulmate you just met and all of his friends. Especially when said friends seemed to be close to the team that destroyed your own chance of going to nationals.

 

“Tsukki! Don’t lose to Hinata!” They heard a voice yell from the sidelines. Kuroo burst out laughing as Tsukishima turned to glare, a dark look on his face.

 

“Well, that will get him going,” Akaashi commented in amusement. He almost felt bad for Yamaguchi. There was no way Tsukishima was going to let that go.

“That kid is really annoying,” Oikawa muttered a moment later as Yamaguchi was placed in the game. Akaashi glanced at him and saw Kenma hiding a smile. Apparently Yamaguchi had perfected that serve he was working on.

 

“YES!” Kuroo and Bokuto yelled, jumping to their Tsukishima scored.

 

“I had practiced that with him at the training camp,” Akaashi commented as the three took their seats. “I didn’t know he had worked on it with Kageyama as well.”

 

“I’m sure you want to work with him on many things,” Kuroo muttered with a lecherous smirk. Cold anger welled in Akaashi at the words and he turned to snap at the older boy but someone else cut in before he could.

 

“Oh, Tobio-chan doesn’t need to work on things like that,” Oikawa commented, his voice betraying no emotion. “I’m sure glasses-kun just told him what to do and he did it-“

 

“Oikawa-“

 

“Anyway, why were you practicing with glasses-kun? Aren’t you on different teams?”

 

“We all practiced together at the training camp,” Kuroo responded, his voice growing cold.

 

“Ooh! Nice one, Tsukki!” Bokuto yelled. Akaashi scowled. Apparently he missed something.

 

“Did he just hit that with his left hand?” Oikawa suddenly asked.

 

“He – yeah, he did,” it was Iwaizumi that answered. There was silence for a moment before Oikawa finally responded.

 

“Huh.”

 

“Huh? All you can say is huh?!” Bokuto exclaimed, jumping to his feet. “That’s my boy!”

 

“Bokuto-san, please sit down…”

 

“This is it,” Kuroo said, sitting forward. “If they win this…”

 

He broke off as they all stared at the court. “Is that…Sugawara-san?” Akaashi asked hesitantly, squinting his eyes. He was seeing things correctly, right?

 

“Eh? Tobio-chan isn’t starting?” Oikawa questioned loudly, his own eyes wide in shock.

 

“Now I’m nervous,” Kuroo muttered.

 

“Kageyama was getting pretty exhausted,” Iwaizumi commented. “They’re probably going to let him rest and put him back in when they need him the most.”

 

“That’s only if they can make it that far,” Oikawa responded. “This might be a bit much for Refreshing-kun, don’t you think?”

 

“Oi!” Kuroo snapped, turning to glare at Oikawa.

 

“Am I wrong?”

 

Akaashi sighed loudly. Kuroo was never good at sharing. He had figured this would be an issue. Akaashi glanced down at Kenma but the other boy didn’t seem to want to get involved. Great.

 

“They got the first point!” Bokuto yelled out – only to groan a moment later when the score was tied.

 

“That toss was low,” Oikawa muttered. Akaashi couldn’t help but agree with the older setter. It was low. Not only that, the entire game felt different now that Sugawara was in. He just was not sure yet if it was a good or bad different.

 

As much as he hated to admit it, Oikawa might be right.

 

Akaashi winced when Sugura had to receive the ball. If the setter has to receive then who was going to…

 

He blinked in surprise when he saw Noya jump. Was he…

 

“From a libero setting…to a synchronized attack with everyone other than the libero?” Iwaizumi asked in shock.

 

“Well, I’m impressed,” Akaashi commented a moment later when Sugawara spiked the ball over the net.

 

“YES!” Bokuto screamed.

 

“I think we need to rethink some things before our next game against Karasuno…” Kuroo muttered, his eyes drifting to Kenma. The small setter nodded in response.

 

“The only way you’re playing Karasuno is if you go to Nationals,” Bokuto said, a wide grin on his face. “But to do that…”

 

“Are you challenging me, Bo?”

 

“Our game is tomorrow,” Akaashi cut in, wanting to stop the argument before it started. Kuroo could easily psych Bokuto out before they even stepped foot on the court. “I don’t see how this is a surprise. And, Bokuto-san, even if one of our teams loses tomorrow, there is still a chance we can both go to Nationals.”

 

“Akaashi-“

 

“Kenma-san, please tell Kuroo-san to keep his manipulations on the court. I do not appreciate him trying to start before the game.”

 

“Ouch,” Kuroo muttered.

 

Kenma hid a smile behind his hand but Akaashi could see his eyes laughing. Oikawa was gazing at Kenma in amazement and Akaashi couldn’t help but blink at the look he saw in the older boy’s eyes. “Hmm, I don’t see the problem with Kuro using his talents outside of the court. If Bokuto is that easy to manipulate, it seems to be your problem more than mine.”

 

Kuroo’s mouth dropped open in shock before he let out a loud laugh. Bokuto frowned in confusion and turned his eyes to Akaashi. Akaashi didn’t notice. He was too busy glaring at the boy beside him. “Scary…” he heard Bokuto whimper.

 

“I suddenly want to go see Tokyo’s game’s tomorrow,” Oikawa said brightly. “I think a game between Ken-chan and Pretty-chan would be fun!”

 

“Pretty-chan?” Akaashi muttered with a scowl, causing Kuroo to laugh even harder. Kenma did not seem opposed to his own nickname.

 

“Bro, what’s going on? Why is Akaashi angry?” Bokuto whispered loudly as he buried his face in his boyfriends shoulder.

 

“Iwa-chan, Bokuto is one of the top five aces,” Oikawa suddenly said.

 

Bokuto puffed out his chest as Iwaizumi turned toward him. “That’s me!”

 

“Too bad he didn’t make it into the top three,” Kuroo snarked.

 

“Pain in the ass Kuroo-san,” Akaashi muttered as Bokuto let out a loud wail. Kuroo had apparently decided now was the perfect time to start his mind games. Bokuto was sure to end up staying with Akaashi tonight and Akaashi would have to focus on getting his friend’s head in the game tomorrow.

 

 

“They turned it around,” Kenma muttered, a frown on his face. Akaashi let out a sigh and turned his attention back toward the game. He had time to worry about that later. He knew Kuroo wouldn’t go too far, not to his own boyfriend. He looked toward the floor just in time to see Tsukishima get a one-touch. Akaashi cried out as his hand exploded in pain.

 

“Akaashi?!”

 

“He’s hurt,” Akaashi muttered, holding his hand to his chest with a grimace of pain. From the corner of his eye he saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi staring at him in surprise. Kenma frowned as he looked from Akaashi to Tsukishima.

 

“I don’t think he’s noticed yet. Adrenaline,” Kenma muttered, reaching over to gently grab Akaashi’s hand. He winced in sympathy. “Akaashi, you might need to go get that bandaged.”

 

Akaashi shook his head and turned back toward the game as he watched Tsukishima block one ball after another. “Well, he’s certainly on his game.”

 

They all watched as Tsukishma moved to block Ushijima once again and the ball moved to the side. “Out!” Kuroo laughed.

 

“No, look,” Oikawa said, pointing to where it was being overruled.

 

“AW! COME ON!”

 

But Akaashi was looking Tsukishima. It seemed the pain had finally caught up to the blonde. He held his hand in pain as Karasuno’s coach moved toward Tsukishima and Tsukishima moved to show his hand. Even from where they were standing Akaashi could see the blood. Luckily lesions didn’t appear on soulmates. They just felt the pain.

 

“NO! TSUKKI!”

 

“He got hurt?” Iwaizumi muttered, his eyes flickering to Akaashi. “Glasses leaving this late in the game is going to hurt a lot.”

 

“I think he’s being taken to the infirmary,” Kenma muttered, shooting a pointed look at Akaashi.

 

Akaashi rolled his eyes and stayed in his seat. He wasn’t going to go running after Tsukishima. First of all, the blonde was not aware that he, Bokuto, Kuroo and Kenma, were in attendance. Second, Tsukishima did not need to be distracted in any way. Third, he had the feeling that Tsukishima would be hesitant to block Ushijima again if he knew Akaashi was feeling the effects so closely. It was one thing to know that your soulmate was feeling your pain. It was quite another to actually see that person being hurt.

 

Even Akaashi had been hesitant the last few days of the training camp.

 

“This is not going well,” Kuroo muttered as his eyes tracked the ball in front of him.

 

Kenma let out a sigh, “Their moral has lowered considerably.”

 “Karasuno needs Glasses-kun to win,” Oikawa said, his voice strangely serious.

 

Kuroo muttered a few choice words under his breath at that comment. Akaashi forced himself not to sigh. He had a feeling he would be getting messages from Kenma regarding his soulmate and best friend. They two seemed as if they would get along like oil and water.

 

 “YES!” Bokuto yelled suddenly. Akaashi jumped in his chair. He really should be used to it by now.

 

He looked at the score. One more point and Karasuno would lose. What was his captain cheering about?

 

He felt a slight tug at his sleeve and turned to look at the boy beside him. Kenma pointed to something off court and Akaashi followed his gaze. Tsukishima.

 

“Shiratorizawa isn’t happy,” Kuroo laughed loudly, Bokuto joining in just a second later.

 

Akaashi’s eyes slid over the court as Shiratorizawa served. If they scored, the game would be over and Tsukishima would not have a chance to get back in the game. However, if Karasuno scored…

 

A brief smile tugged at his lips as the ball fell on Shiratorizawa’s side. Tsukishima hurried back on the court, Kageyama right behind him. Ah. Well, he could not say he had been expecting that.

 

Akaashi bit his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain as Shiratorizawa spiked and Tsukishima jumped to block.

 

“They managed to stop it again,” Iwaizumi said in surprise.

 

“What happened to Gasses-kun?” Oikawa chimed in. “At the first practice match, I thought he was just a tall guy that was slightly intelligent-“

 

 _Slightly_? Akaashi wondered. He also wondered if he should be offended.

 

“The training camp did a lot of good,” Kuroo said, cutting Oikawa off. “And I think he finally realized that he actually wants to play. He isn’t just playing for something to do anymore.”

 

Tsukishima jumped in a feint – well, that was new.

 

“I guess it’s no surprise that Shiratorizawa took a timeout,” Oikawa said.

 

“Karasuno really is versatile,” Iwaizumi commented in return. “I’ve never seen Glasses do a side hit…even if he was just a decoy.”

 

“We can’t easily abandon a near perfect time difference attack,” Oikawa continued, “and Shiratorizawa’s not going to change their style of strengthening individual strengths. That’s why we’re called powerhouse schools now. But Karasuno probably doesn’t have a style they need to protect. They may have had one when they were a powerhouse school. So they don’t hesitate to try new things. They even gave up that miracle like quick immediately and made it new. The old and dependable Shiratorizawa… the new and reckless Karasuno… either one of them winning is going to piss me off, so they should both lose.”

 

“You really are a crappy guy,” Iwaizumi said, causing Kenma to snort a laugh, which earned him a pout from his soulmate.

 

“Would you stop calling me a crappy guy!” Oikawa snapped, turning to glare at his best friend. “Especially in front of Kenma-chan!”

 

“Pick between that or a shitty guy.”

 

“Well! Then I guess I choose crappy!”

 

“You really are an idiot,” Kuroo said, cutting into the friends conversation.

 

“Hey!”

 

“But I do think you’re on to something. Karasuno can try new things because they are trying to figure out what works for their team. The rest of us already have our strengths. Karasuno is new and trying things a lot of us have never seen before. A lot of the powerhouse schools aren’t sure how to deal with them. It’s a strength the rest of us don’t have.”

 

Kenma turned to his best friend in surprise. “That was…insightful for you, Kuro.”

 

“Kenma!”

 

Akaashi tried to tune out the talking around him. Oikawa and Kuroo were going to be a problem – one that Kenma was going to have to deal with. Though Akaashi could not fault either boy for their logic regarding the game in front of them. At the moment, it was a constant back and forth between the two teams. Tsukishima served next and Akaashi winced as the ball hit his already sore hand. “His hand is going to be a mess,” he muttered.

 

“How is yours?” Kenma asked in return.

 

“AKAAASHI! ARE YOU OKAY?!”

 

“Keep quiet, Bokuto-san!” Akaashi snapped, his eyes flickering to the court to make sure a certain blonde had not been distracted. “It is sore, as expected. Though I suspect Tsukishima is feeling much worse than I.”

 

“So, Glasses is your soulmate,” Iwaizumi said thoughtfully. “Looks like all your tormenting might bite you, Crappykawa.”

 

“Iwa-chan!”

 

Tormenting? That was news to him. Apparently he needed to find out about the interactions between Oikawa and Tsukishima.

 

“This is killing me,” Kuroo groaned with a disgusted look toward Oikawa. “I can’t take it anymore!”

 

“Karasuno’s #10 is being quieter than usual,” Iwaizumi commented, easily changing the subject as he ignored his best friends rambling.

 

“He’s thinking,” Oikawa responded in resignation. Akaashi supposed he was tired of complaining to a group that wasn’t listening to him. “He just got shut down on a deuce on the final set and since he can’t waste time being sad, he’s thinking about the next step. How disgusting.”

 

Kuroo groaned, “Why do you ruin everything you say by being an ass?” Kenma sighed, burying his face in his hands.

 

“One more point!” Bokuto said loudly a moment later, cutting into the argument that was about to start. “NO!”

 

“Killing me. Seriously,” Kuroo muttered.

 

“Did you SEE THAT?!” Bokuto yelled next as Karasuno’s libero pulled off an amazing save.

 

“We saw, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi responded, though he knew he must have looked just as amazed as his friend.

 

They watched as Kageyama grabbed onto Hinata’s jersey and practically threw the boy across the court. “Oi!” Bokuto yelled, “Why are you hurting my son?!”

 

“He’s trying to narrow the space for them to hit,” Kuroo responded as he wrapped his arm around his soulmates shoulders, “Hinata has trouble receiving. Kageyama moved so he could cover more area.” Bokuto scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“He didn’t have to throw him.”

 

Tsukishima jumped, only to have the ball hit his hand once more. Akaashi swallowed as nausea began to swim throughout his body. “Seriously, enough,” Kenma muttered as he looked at Akaashi. “Do you need to go to the bathroom?”

 

Akaashi shook his head. There was no way he was leaving now. He watched as the ball flew toward Hinata. It was saved by Ushijima and only an instant later, the ace of Shiratorizawa moved to attack. The ball flew - only to be stopped by Hinata’s face. “Yikes,” Kuroo muttered, not moving his eyes from the court.

 

“I think Kageyama finally figured it out,” Kenma mumbled to Akaashi. Akaashi smirked in response. Indeed, it did seem that Kageyama was holding his nose and staring in wonder at the small redhead.

 

Ushijimi moved to spike yet again, Tsukishima and the other two up front moved to block – and he hit a cross, right to where Kageyama was waiting to receive. Well, he bounced back quickly. Knowing Kageyama, he probably decided volleyball was more important and his soulmate could wait. Daichi saved the ball from flying out, the ace, hit it to the bald second year – and then they all moved as Kageyama set the ball. It flew to Hinata, who spiked it from the back line.

 

And that was it. The last game. Karasuno won.

 

The stands exploded. Bokuto and Kuroo jumped to their feet, screaming widely. Kenma had stood also with a small smile on his face. Akaashi felt a grin on his own face. He couldn’t keep his eyes from Tsukishima. The blond was interacting with his team. He was smiling.

 

Karasuno was going to Nationals.

 

And Tsukishima was happy.

 

They returned to their seats briefly as the two teams lined up. “Damn it, why doesn’t that bastard Ushiwaka look more upset?” Oikawa muttered with a pout.

 

“Still an ass,” Kuroo said, though he still had a smile on his face. “Kenma, you sure this guy is your soulmate?”

 

Kenma sighed, “Yes, Kuro.”

 

“Damn.”

 

“Kageyama does good work,” Iwaizumi admitted.

 

“You noticed it too, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa responded as he glared at Kuroo. “Apparently when Glasses-kun came back, he gave them some kind of direction about blocking. Like closing in on Ushiwaka’s straight. That’s why after the serve, Tobio-chan suddenly switched places with the shrimp who was in the path of the cross because Nishinoya-kun wasn’t there.”

 

  
“And he returned the ball at the last moment,” Iwaizumi said in realization. “Your student’s not bad.”

 

“He’s not my student!” Oikawa protested loudly. Akaashi shook his head. This guy really was something. He didn’t envy Kenma at all. “And on top of everything, he was able to accommodate the shrimp, who came here to do something different. It’s painfully obvious.”

 

“Well…all of their good work only happened because of the blocks of that first-year with glasses.”

 

Was it really that hard to use Tsukishima’s name? They had mentioned it enough that the two of them had to know it.

 

“But I guess the shrimp is the spiker you end up wanting to toss to,” Oikawa said as he stood. “No wonder he’s got Tobio-chan wrapped around his little finger. Kenma-chan, do you want to go somewhere else? I’d rather die than see the awards ceremony.”

 

“You really are a crappy guy,” Iwaizumi commented as he stood as well.

 

Kenma frowned slightly as he glanced at Akaashi and then turned back to Oikawa. “I want to talk to Shoyou.”

 

Oikawa paused for a moment, clearly not expecting that reply, but a soft smile spread across his face as he looked at the slightly younger boy. “Alright. If I remember correctly, Karasuno tends to go to a certain restaurant after games. We can go there and wait for them.”

 

Kenma turned imploring eyes toward the rest of the group and Akaashi felt himself smile slightly. It really was interesting to see Kenma act like…this. “Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san. Would you mind accompanying Kenma? I will head there after the ceremony.” He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to see Tsukishima’s face when the ceremony took place. He wasn’t going to question his own feelings about it. He just wanted to.

 

Bokuto and Kuroo exchanged a glance and then Bokuto stood up. “I’ll go with them! Text me when you’re on your way!”

 

Kenma instantly looked tired as Bokuto moved toward them and Akaashi felt his lips twitch. However, he saw Bokuto pull Iwaizumi into conversation as the four left. He knew Bokuto was going with them to make Kuroo feel better about leaving Kenma alone, but he also knew that Bokuto would back off to give Kenma space to speak with Oikawa.

 

Kuroo wouldn’t have been able to do that.

 

Akaashi was impressed that he managed to hold himself back.

 

“I don’t think I like that guy,” Kuroo muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Akaashi shook his head at the other boy, “He is very similar to you, Kuroo-san. And he is Kenma’s soulmate.”

 

“He is _not_!” Kuroo snapped back. “And I know! I’ll get used to it eventually. But I don’t have to like it!”

 

Akaashi sighed but sat forward in his chair as the ceremony began. He felt himself smile as many of the team members jumped on Tsukishima with smiles. Tsukishima seemed to be trying to push them off but Akaashi thought he detected amusement from the blond. “Is that a smile I see, Akaashi?” Kuroo purred.

 

“Pain in the ass,” Akaashi muttered.

 

Kuroo laughed and the two boys stood and made their way out of the stands once the ceremony ended. Akaashi felt himself walk more quickly than he usually did as he and Kuroo hurried toward where they thought the team would be. Akaashi didn’t want to miss them.

 

“Wha- Kuroo-san!” A loud voice yelled out and he and Akaashi turned instantly. Akaashi watched in amusement as Hinata ran up to them in excitement. How did he have so much energy? “Did you see?! It was like bam! And the whoosh! And Tsukishima was like – hey, is Kenma here too?!”

 

Kuroo laughed loudly as he beamed down at the short middle blocker. “Kenma was here for the game. He and his soulmate, along with Bo, went to eat. They said it was somewhere where you guys go after games?”

 

Hinata’s eyes widened in excitement. “Yeah! We’re going there now! Are you and Akaashi-“ he broke off as he stared at Akaashi with wide eyes. Akaashi shifted slightly. Who knew Hinata could be that intense? “Akaashi-san!” Hinata said, dropping into a bow. Akaashi frowned in surprise. “Tsukishima didn’t say you were here!”

 

“I did not tell him I was coming,” Akaashi informed the boy. He enjoyed the sight of those eyes widening comically and his mouth dropping open.

 

“He-he doesn’t?! We need to tell him! Come on!”

 

Before Akaashi could blink, he found himself being pulled through various groups of people as Kuroo laughed loudly behind him. And then Hinata stopped and Akaashi almost plowed into the other boy. “Tsukishima! Look who I found!”

 

Akaashi’s eyes fell on the blond that was leaning against a wall, staring at the rest of his teammates in boredom. At the shout, the gold eyes turned and then widened in shock as they landed on Akaashi. “Wh-“ he started, standing up fully as the people around them fell silent.

 

Akaashi cleared his throat uncomfortably. Why were they all looking at him? “Hello,” he finally said. He heard a muffled laugh behind him. Damn Kuroo. What was he supposed to say?

 

“Kuroo!” Daichi smiled, taking pity on Akaashi and moving toward Nekoma’s captain. “Why are you here?”

 

“Kenma found out his soulmate would be here today and he wanted to meet him,” Kuroo responded.

 

“Oh?” Suga asked, also moving forward and peering around Kuroo. “Where is he?”

 

Akaashi slowly made his way toward Tsukishima and leaned against the wall beside him. “Watch this,” Akaashi whispered to the tall blond that was staring at him. “It will be entertaining.”

 

Tsukishima’s eyebrows rose and he turned his eyes toward Kuroo. The boy was scowling so fiercely that Kuroo and Suga were sharing an uncertain look between them. “That idiot convinced him to go somewhere. A restaurant that you guys go to after a game? Bo went with them to make sure that crappy guy doesn’t do anything.”

 

“Crappy guy?” Tsukishima muttered.

 

“Just wait for it.”

 

“Ooh! Who’s Kenma’s soulmate?!” Hinata demanded. “Why don’t you like him?”

 

Kuroo was still scowling when he replied. “Hey, none of you like him either!”  


Akaashi stifled a laugh as the team around them grew more and more confused. “Huh? We know him?” Hinata questioned as he jumped up and down. Kageyama came up behind the redhead and placed his hands on his shoulders. Akaashi could see both of the boys straining. Apparently, Kageyama was managing to hold Hinata down and Hinata didn’t like it very much.

 

“Of course you do!” Kuroo yelled out in irritation. He was staring around the room like everyone had suddenly lost their minds.

 

Akaashi wondered if he should mention that Kuroo had never actually said Oikawa’s name.

 

“Uh, Kuroo,” Daichi finally said calmly, “you’re going to have to help us out here. Who is it that you are talking about? And how did you guys know where we go after games?”

 

Kuroo let out a deep groan, “I didn’t know! Oikawa did!”

 

“Oikawa?!” The group shouted. Even Tsukishima muttered the other boys name.

 

Kuroo was still looking exasperated so Akaashi figured it was time to help him out. “You never actually told them who the person was, Kuroo-san.”

 

Kuroo blinked and appeared to replay the conversation in his mind before giving them a sheepish smile. “Oh. Right. Sorry.” He then scowled and turned toward Akaashi. “You could have mentioned that earlier!”

 

“It was more entertaining this way.”

 

Kuroo scowled but wasn’t able to respond before Hinata started to panic. “Kenma’s soulmate is the Great King? And he’s with him right now? We need to leave! We can’t leave Kenma alone with him! Who knows what-“  


“You could have told me you were coming,” Tsukishima muttered beside him.

 

“Would you have played as well as you did if you knew I was here?” Akaashi questioned back.

 

Tsukishima didn’t answer and they both knew that he didn’t need to. No. He would have been self-conscious knowing Akaashi was here. As well as Kuroo and Bokuto. And he would have been worried about blocking. It seemed the same thought crossed the other boys mind as his eyes narrowed and he moved in front of Akaashi. He quickly gripped Akaashi’s wrist and moved his arm up, peering intently at Akaashi’s bruised and swollen hand. “Damn,” Tsukishima hissed, making various people turn toward them. “You have a game tomorrow.”

 

“I’ll ice it tonight,” Akaashi replied.

 

“I guess I should thank you,” Kuroo cut in, sauntering up to them and smirking at the tall blond. “I’ve been working on Bo all day but you managed to put Akaashi out of commission for me. I’ll buy you something pretty once we win tomorrow.”

 

Akaashi scowled in irritation but didn’t say a word as Tsukishima’s hand tightened around his wrist. “If you have to resort to such tricks, Kuroo-san, I suppose we already know which team is the best.”

 

Kuroo’s smirk fell. “Hey, wait-“

 

“We’re leaving!” Ukai yelled out. “Yes, Hinata, we’ll get to Kenma. Calm down!”

 

“Are you joining us?” Tsukishima questioned as his hand slid down to Akaashi’s injured one. He lightly grasped it, making sure not to put too much pressure on the hurt fingers.

 

Akaashi’s heart began to pound and he tightened his own grip as much as he could. “Yes.”


End file.
